Pathetique
by Kisoku no Yanagi
Summary: Pathetic...what the Black Knight thinks of just about everyone.


**Pathetique**

Kisoku no Yanagi

First off; in case you haven't figured it out, this is from the Fire Emblem for the Gamecube: Path of Radiance, or, FE9. So, no, this is not an alternate universe that I created because I believed that it could possibly happen.

Written from the Black Knight's perspective, and I realize it's not very long, but I'm not good at writing anything long. So sue me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem; if I did, I'd be spending all the money I made on this game to make another one. Anyways, I'm not going to bother with this anymore, so, just so you know; this is the universal Fire Emblem disclaimer for me.

* * *

Pathetic. 

That was the first thought I had as I watched Gawain fight Petrine. That foolish woman was trying to face him with a lance. I've never seen a funnier sight than the cruelest Rider of Daein slide off her horse as the aforementioned animal slid on it's rump in an attempt to avoid the crushing blow of an axe.

Pathetic.

That was what I thought as Gawain and his company were trapped like rats. The old Gawain that I had known would've been able to fight all of them and still be unscathed; this Gawain was crushed, a look of defeat about him.

It was such a disappointment to find that you needed reinforcements from Gallia to survive.

Pathetic.

That was what I thought as I watched you order your son to return to the fort. Such caring…such kindness…when did I ever merit such consideration from you, Gawain?

Bah. It matters not.

Pathetic.

That was what I thought as I slid Alondite into your torso, the consecrated steel not even being stained by blood. How…boring. Twenty years, I had waited for you, biding my time, honing my skills, selling my soul to the gods in exchange for Alondite and my armor, warp powder, and the ability to warp sub-humans, like that wretch Rajaion.

And yet, here you were, on the point of my blade, and it had been so, so, so easy to defeat you, Gawain, my former master, the greatest in the history of the Four Riders, the greatest warrior in the history of Daein. Such a pity.

Pathetic.

That was what I thought as your son attacked me. Truthfully, I did need to expend more effort than I thought I would need to defend against you, to keep the element of surprise that my sacred armor would give me. But you were still oh so weak, and it did not surprise me.

Pathetic.

And so, after months spent of careful planning, I finally found you again. Again, again, again, what difference did it make? You would always be so pathetic, and I would always be able to defeat you, to gut you like a fat pig.

And yet, it surprised me, that you were able to pass my defenses and strike directly against my armor. My cape was torn to pieces; Alondite was actually scratched by a normal sword. Truly, truly surprising.

Yet still pathetic, for I learned that you did not plan on using Ragnell.

Such idiocy.

Pathetic.

Was what I thought when I killed the guard of that heron girl. He didn't even suspect, was completely unaware, simply because he never bothered learning the mother tongue of the bird tribes. Well. Foresight is blind, and hindsight is perfect, as they say.

Pathetic.

Was what I thought of Ashnard. That fool. He would fall in his struggle for dominance over Tellius, and his desire to release the ancient gods, and his madness, and his dreams. How pathetic. Even armed with Gurgurant, and riding a warped Goldoan dragon with strength enough to take on three of the normal ones, I could still tell that he would fall in battle.

Pathetic. Truly, utterly, pathetic.

Was what I thought when I was ordered to kill Ena, the dragon girl. 'Makes Rajaion act strange.' Well. He was a male Goldoan. She was a female Goldoan. They kept acting funny around each other.

I still can't get over how he never managed to figure it out.

Pathetic.

That was what I though of Bryce, the devoted servant of Daein, strongest of the current incarnation of the Four Riders other than me. His Wishblade was the greatest lance ever forged, his armor stronger than sheets of steel several times thicker; and yet, here he was, bowing before such a ridiculously insane monarch because of a pledge to a corpse.

And yet, I had to commend such devotion. I too, once served a man who was now a corpse. Gawain...

Pathetic.

Was what I though of you as you entered the room to fight me. And we battled for a time. I was glad to see that you were finally willing to use Ragnell. Ah, the clash of steel, the thickness of the holy energy...it was such a joy to finally, finally feel.

And then you ran me through, as I did your father long ago.

And now, I can feel my blood coming out of me in great spurts, flowing out of me as surely as the goddess's favor flowed out of Begnion the night of the burning of Serenes Forest.

My grip on Alondite is weakened. I can feel my body growing weaker as I drop down onto my knees. My whole body is wracked with shudders; my grip on Alondite loosens.

And yet, I still hold on, not yet falling into the oblivion called death. Still I fight, proving myself a match for you even at death's door. The little chick has not yet grown into a hawk.

And now_ he _arrives. The worm, the traitor, the one who brought Daein far closer to victory.

And he transforms into his true form, as all Goldoans can, and for a minute, I see a mark upon his forehead, the mark of the Branded.

And now he breathes upon me the life-breath of destruction, utterly destroying my armor. How could it be, that such a creature existed? How could a mere dragon stand against the powers of the goddess herself?

And as I fall through the rubble and feel myself hit the floor, as I feel the eternal sleep called death overtake me, I think one last time.

_Pathetic._

**

* * *

Argh. This correctly details my exploits against the Black Knight; get him down to two freakin' HP, then have Nasir come in and go all kamikaze on me. **

**Leila: Shut up. At least your lover didn't die.**

…**? Matthew didn't die.**

**Leila: No, I did.**

…**You know what, just shut up.**

**Soujiro: Ah, the Alondite sword looks absolutely beautiful!**

**Yeah, great, maybe you can trade in the Kiku-Ichimonji.**

**Soujiro: I'll go do that!**

…**Why do I feel like today sucks ass?**

**Gojyo: 'Cuz it does.**

**Good point. Well, anyways, please review. Tell me what you think, criticize, even flame, but I need to know!**

**The little button in the bottom left of the screen _beckons_ you!**


End file.
